Clinging onto Hope
by WeeHelenxX
Summary: After Sara is involved in a car accident secrets are revealed and destroyed. how will our mighty women of the lab handle this. Rated T I HOPE YOU ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

_**CSI Chap 1**_

It was night, darkness looming over the Las Vegas Crime Lab and to be Honest Catherine Willows was ready to pack up her stuff and head home. First she had Greg call in sick with a bug that had all of the day shift out...being stretched to capacity she had Nick and Sara both on Solo 4-19's and herself along with Ray on Solo robberies and she had a huge fight with Vartann her on/off boyfriend just to top things off. Lindsey is away at Berkley and Lou has been practically living there since and then he just had to go and ruin things...I was more than happy with the way things were working out.

The robbery she had gone to turned out to be bogus and the owner of the house staged it making it look like a robbery, hoping to cash a big fat insurance cheque. Really hoping no one else was out as Sara had only just got back from being off to visit Grissom in Paris two months ago and didn't want to lose her again for any length of time because she really was the best damn CSI she had. I was actually scared when it came to Sara, she had been acting weird for the past few days and I had a sinking feeling in my stomach that she was going to leave again...for good this time, to be with Grissom.

As she walked along the Labs winding corridors she couldn't help but feel a shiver come over her and immediately thought the worse she hated that feeling, it happened when Nick got taken and buried alive, it happened when Sara got taken and buried in the desert and it happened when Warrick was shot, so it makes sense that she felt a little off kilter. Nick was at a Scene out in Henderson with Sofia and Sara was on her way out to meet Brass and David the Coroner about half an hour outside of the city. She was broken out of her reverie by her cell phone ringing.

"Willows." Her crisp professional tone barked down the phone.

"Hey Cath look I'm on my way to the scene, but have you heard from Sara?" The Supervisor automatically thought the worst she knew she should have listened to her gut.

"No Nick I haven't, but she is on her way to the scene so it could be a while." His silence on the other end of the phone was deafening.

"It's just Brass called me and asked me if I had heard from her, she was supposed to be at the scene 30 minutes ago, and it's not that much of a difficult road that she even got lost...it's straight the whole way." She didn't know whether this was good news or bad news.

"Has anyone tried her cell?" He just huffed a worried yes as a response thats when I really started to worry.

"Ok let me try her again if that doesn't work I will try the tracker in her Tahoe ok? Don't panic Nick...I'm sure she is fine." He breathed a sigh of relief and said a quick goodbye and hung up.

"Damn Sara where are you?" She muttered as she dials her cell number. It rang and rang before going to voicemail trying it once more on her way to Archie at the A/V Lab, again she got no response.

"Hey Archie...pull up the tracker in Sara's car." At the strange look Catherine was getting she waved her hand in the air and gave a strong steel look in his direction meaning don't ask questions and he did what was asked.

"Ok her car is positioned 20 miles of the I-90. Her cell phone is in the same location. Here is the route she took before she came to a stand still" He said without her even asking him to check.

"Thanks Archie!" She yelled as she left the AV Lab and dialled her number again and again going straight onto voicemail.

"Sara...it's Catherine...what the hell is going on? Call me ASAP!" Catherine hung up and immediately began to walk out but was stopped by Vartann coming in the door as he was going out.

"Oh...hey...look I would stay and talk but I'm in a hurry." He pressed onto her wrist to stop her movements.

"Look I want to say I'm sorry...I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did." I honestly can't deal with him right now.

"I have to go..." I went to walk away but his voice stopped me.

"Catherine..." That was it...my name filled with so much emotion and pain I immediately turned around.

"What do you want me to say Lou...you asked me to marry you...I've been married and I don't think I can do it again..." I held onto his hand and looked at him.

"Catherine do you love me?" Before I could answer my cell phone rang again and it was Brass.

"I'm sorry I really have to go...Willows." I turned and got into my car answering the phone.

"Cath, it's Nick...anything from Sara." I glanced once more over at him and saw that he was crushed.

"Yeah she is 20 miles of the I-90..." I am actually glad my cell phone rang as I had no idea my feelings for Lou.

"Cath are you still there." I should be thinking of the Sara...Vartann can wait.

"Yeah I'm here look I am leaving the lab now I will take the route to the crime scene she did and I will call you if I find her." I hung up and proceeded to make my way out of the city in the direction I was hoping to find the hell are you Sara?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys thank you all for your reviews and interest in my story. This is my first CSI story and I hope you enjoy it as much as I love writing it. Please review **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>_

I had drove for about an hour now and still no luck but then that's when I saw it, the flashing Blue lights and a huge truck overturned in the road and the barrier broken in the middle, I immediately got the sinking feeling in my stomach. As I stopped the car I saw the County Sheriff and around a dozen police officers grappling around. As I jumped out of the SUV that's when I noticed it...Sara's tahoe about three feet down a ravine it looked completely totalled the whole back of it was completely compacted and the passenger side door was torn off. My knees buckled and I found myself falling to the ground. I was getting some strange looks from the people around me so I tried to stand on shaking knees and dialled Nick who answered within one ring so he must have been waiting for my phone call.

"Hey Cath...did you find her?" I cleared my throat and tried desperately to make it not sound like I was balling my eyes out because I know Nick will freak as soon as he hears my voice if I sound upset, he is incredibly perseptive.

"Yeah Nick...look there has been an accident I need you and Brass to call Ecklie and get another shift to finish collecting...there was an accident with Sara and a truck about 20 mins from where you are just get here ASAP. Oh and Call Greg." I say and he explains they have finished and are on there way back to the lab they would be there quickly. The next call was the one I wasn't looking forward to, he had to know...he was her husband. It rang four times before his brisk masculine tone reached my ears.

"Grissom." I paused for a second to gather up the courage I needed before I spoke with a slight frog in my throat.

"Hey Gris...it's Catherine." I could tell he was surprised I hadn't spoke to him in a few weeks, we only really talked when both of us had the time and lately that wasn't very often.

"Catherine...to what do I owe this pleasure?" I didn't really know what to say to him...how do you tell someone that their wife who is also your friend has been in an accident and is currently being extracted from a car thst looks like a pretzel.

"Umm..." My throat crackled and as I tried to clear it I glanced up to see the ambulance pull a stretcher up from the ravine and all of the paramedics was working on them my throat felt constricted and Ifelt like I couldn't breathe.

"Catherine...what's wrong?" He always knew when something was wrong even though I am not hiding it. I could imagine him now immidiately jumping up at the worried tone in my voice.

"Gil there has been an accident...it's Sara." I heard him take a huge intake of breath as I continued and I could almost see him standing in his office with his knuckles so white from holding the phone so tight.

"Her car went through a barrier...just come on the next flight ok..." We exchanges a little bit more information before we hung up and I ran over to the stretcher apparently trying to revive someone.

"SARA!" As I got closer I noticed that it was a man and by the looks of the gash on his head he wasn't going to make it. My mind was going a mile a minute and I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Call it Steve..." One paramedic said to another.

"Time of death 9.43pm." I looked between the two and ran over to Sara's car, getting stopped bu some rookie cop trying to hold me back.

"I'm sorry Miss but I cant let you down there. This is a crime scene...I shook his hand off my shoulder and lynched him quicker than he could say boo.

"I am CSI Catherine Willows and that woman in the car is CSI Sara Sidle from the Las Vegas Crime Lab she is one of the best so either move out of my way or I can give the paramedics another job to do..." Ok I felt bad scaring the poor boy but he had it coming but to hell with him, as he stood aside I ran quick fast down the ravine towards the busted up car and couldn't help the strangled cry that erupted out of me.

"SARA...SARA CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I was screaming at the top of my lungs and I saw her still trapped as the guys were trying to take off her door while there was one in through the passenger door trying to hold her head still. All I could see was blood from start to finish.

"Catherine..." She was very tiredly asking around fighting desperately to keep her eyes open as I ran around to the passenger side door she spotted me through the throngs of people.

"Yeah it's me...you hold on ok..." She only nodded and weakly smiled while lifting her hand to give me the thumbs up.

"You know me...I'm like a...cat...nine lives." I only laughed and she smiled before they sedated her and her eyes drifted closed. Truth be told I had grown quite close to the younger CSI over the ast few months and I felt slightly protedctive of her and seeing her like this hit a little too close to home for me.

"Catherine!" I turned around and saw Jim and Nick standing waiting on me at the top of the ravine, I ran over and they both threw their arms around my shoulders and I felt like if they let go I would snap into a million pieces.

"How is she?" Jim asked me while stroking my back and drifting his eyes between me and the car.

"They just sedated her...I don't know honestly there is just so much blood." After nodding to me and both of them pulling me in for another hug.

"She will be ok...she's a fighter" I could only respond with a nod as the sparks from the saw currently cutting Sara out of the Tahoe were flying and all we could do was sit around and watch helplessly.

"What the hell happened?" The worry etched into Jims face and the tone of voice that he held was enough foreign to me.

"I don't know...honestly but there was a man they just pronounced but I don't know anything more than that." I felt both of them put their arms around me as we stood there watching and hoping for the best outcome possible, praying that she is going to be alright.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for all of your reviews! I would like some input on the story any ideas you have that I can write into the chapters feel free to let me know!**_

_**PLEASE Review and let me know what you think of all of my updates! Any questions PM me! ENJOY**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

I am completely unsure how long I stood watching the EMT'S cut and scrape metal against metal but after what felt like hours we eventually saw them emerge with Sara on a stretcher, she looked so small and fragile, as if she would snap in half at the slightest touch. She had always been tiny but now she was just broken, I was so glad I had Nicks arm wrapped around me in that moment because I am sure my legs would have given out. This team has had so much crap happen to us and sitting here watching her all covered in cuts and bruises I felt like it wasn't fair on her.

"We need to call Grissom..." I turned to Nick and shook my head.

"I already called him when I got here, he is coming on the first flight." They both nodded at me and I turned to Nick again, his eyes were brimming with tears as were Jim's and I felt bad to ask him this, because she was his friend as well and he probably felt like he was abandoning her because I know that's how I would feel but I don't want to let her out of my sight.

"Can you take my car back to the lab Nick...I wanna go with her." He nodded and hugged me and that reassurance was all I needed before I ran over to the Ambulance.

"Wait for me...I'm going with her..." I said as he helped me up into the vehicle before slamming the door closed and I grasped onto Sara's hand.

"Come on Sara...you need to get passed this...we need you...Grissom needs you." I sat back and let the EMT's do their thing. After around 20 minutes we finally arrived at Desert Palm Hospital which was a flurry of excitement, the small ER room she was in could just about fit the gurney and medical staff in it. They had shooed me outside the room and as I watched through the glassed window my heart broke for Sara and all of the machines being hooked into her right now looked crazy, how can one body have so many wires hanging out of it.

"Ma'am I am sorry but I am going to have to wait outside in the waiting room, it's family members only..." I saw her look me over and I am sure I looked a mess because she kept glancing at my face, I saw out of the corner of my eye but I couldn't take my eyes off Sara.

"I am family..." I could tell she didn't believe me but I couldn't really care all I could think of was the conversation I had with Gris when Sara first came back to the team. He called me in the middle of my shift and asked me to keep an eye on her when she came back.

" What relation are you to the patient?" I hate the way people do that, even I am guilty of it, we depersonalize things, it's always the patient or in our case we always refer to the victim.

"Her name is Sara...she is not just any patient she is LVPD so make sure she is treated right ok?" OK so bitchy Catherine has arrived on scene but I didn't care all I can see is red.

"What is your relation to Sara..." I wasn't prepared for this nurse being so insistent so i said the first thing that popped into my head and if she keeps pushing I am gonna show her what her face is like after I slap her.

"She's my sister..." It was a total lie of course but she seemed to back down and handed me forms to fill in and luckily because I had worked with her for so long and had been her supervisor for so long I knew almost all of them except for one. As I handed the forms back I saw a flurry of activity fly in and out of Saras room. My feet felt like dead weights as I tried to run toward the room but nothing seemed to be moving quick enough. I felt my mouth opening but nothing could come out. The long monotonous beeping of a flat-line echoed in my head and I knew without a doubt the shit had definitely hit the fan.

Nick and Brass had just rounded the corner as my knees gave out and Nick wrapped his arm around my waist as I gripped onto his shirt, and they wheeled her away, I could vaguely remember Nick asking what was going on, and they re-directed us to the family waiting room.

"Excuse me...what is going on?" Nick was beside himself now and his hands were shaking, brow furrowed and his entire body was perpetrating.

"We are taking Sara into surgery. We don't know what happened but she is in good hands I promise." I saw Nick admit defeat at that as did Jim but all I could do was stare at the same place that Sara was.

"Cath...come on...take a seat..." Three cups of coffee and two trips to the bathroom later a doctor came out of the sliding doors he had dissapeared into a few hours earlier with a weary but releaved expression on his face.

"Family of Sara Sidle..." I stood up a little bit quicker that I should have and the room spun around slightly, if it wasn't for Nick putting his hand on my arm I probably would have fell over.

"That's us...how is she?" My entire body tensed and I heard him let out a sigh of relief.

"It was touch and go for a while but Sara and baby are doing very well..." I couldn't listen to anything else all I got out of that was she was ok...wait...baby.

"...we didn't think she was going to make it but..." I held my hand up effectively cutting him off.

"Baby...she's pregnant?" It all makes sense to me now, the sneaking around, acting vague and weird. I can't believe she kept this such a secret.

"Catherine!" I saw Greg hurl himself around the corner and skidding into the wall whilst doing so he was obviously still feeling a little sick but no longer contagious to others.

"Greg..." Before I could even get another sentence out he bombarded me with questions without even taking a breath.

"What happened...is she ok...who did this to her...hows the baby" they were the only ones that I caught the rest were like another language. That was when it hit me she told Greg...I mean Greg can't keep a secret to safe his life and yet she told him.

"As I was saying Miss Sidle is going to be fine she is still unconscious at the moment but you could maybe go in to see her...one person at a time please." We all said our thanks to the doctor and Greg fell down onto the seat and let out a sigh of relief.

"She told you about the baby?" Nick asked as the hurt flashed across his face and I couldn't help but also feel slightly irked, I mean yes its no secret that we hated each other at the start but she knows now that I was just pissed off at Grissom. She has grown into my best friend and I don't understand why she didn't tell me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone who is reading and reviewing...I hope you are enjoying my story and if you have any advice etc please feel free to PM me or drop me a review**_

_**I am really enjoying writing this story at the moment so please enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

As I walked into Saras room I felt slightly claustrophobic and she looked so small on the hospital bed. All of the tubes and wires poking out of her made her look like something outta the Terminator it was so unlike the strong independent woman I have come to know and it was kinda scary to be perfectly honest with you. All of this type I have seen Sara in some pretty bad shapes but here and now I have never seen her look more fragile.

"Hey Girl...you're crazy you know that. I mean after everything we have been through you told Greg...he couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it." I could hear the hitch in my voice and the trembling in my hands were getting worse the closer I got to her, as I pulled the chair from its previous position against the wall and sat it as close to Saras bed as I could get and told her hand in mine.

"Why exactly did you not tell me about the baby?" I continued rubbing her hand with my own and smiled at her. "That was a shock...a really happy shock, I mean your gonna be a momma." I smiled and placed my hand on her still flat stomach.

"You gave us a scare sweetie." I don't know if I was waiting on a response from her but I just sat there and held her hand for a while before Greg peeped his head in looking so scared as he took in Sara's frame.

"Sorry Cath...I just couldn't wait any longer. I had to see her for myself." He was hesitant and I just stood and walked over to him. "How did this happen? Didn't she have enough things happen to her without this aswell. I mean when she told me about the baby I thought to myself that maybe the universe was making things right, but apparently not." I could only nod at him and wrap my arms around him.

It was the first time I had looked at him since he came flying into the hospital and I noticed just how young and vulnerable he appeared to be but also matured beyond his years. I couldn't believe how much he had changed from that spiked haired lab tech into the incredible criminalist that he is today but he still had that youthful feel that emanates from him and makes everyone else feel exactly the same.

"I don't know Greg...just an unfortunate coincidence. We need to be there for her, the baby and Grissom." He could only nod at me and I walked out of the room not before taking one last look at him as he took up residence on the chair I had just vacated.

"Hey Sara...I never really know what to say in these situations..." I felt bad for listening in on his conversation with her and watching him place on hand on her head and the other on her stomach I can't believe she told Greg and not me, I know its petty but I felt like we had became closer since she had came back. It wasn't until I see Greg now that I noticed how much he has been there for her...emotionally I mean, but I suppose that kinda maturity comes with the job doesn't it? You see all of the horrible things people do to one another and it makes you jaded.

"What exactly made you decide to crash your car and scare us all like that huh?" I chuckled at that and he smiled that cheesy grin at her before he started bawling his eyes out and rested his head on her hand. I decided to give him a little bit of privacy with her, she is like a sister to him and I know that he can't help but want to swoop in and save her. As I walked back toward Nick and Brass I saw Ecklie, Hodges, Dr Robbins all sitting with grim and worried expressions plastered onto their faces...Nick was the first one to notice my return and he just jumped up so quickly and wrapped his arms around me.

"How is she? And the baby?" I just shook my head and blew out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I could feel what was obvious tears on his face against my neck.

"I don't know she is still sleeping, probably will be out of it for a while but the baby looks good they have a monitor for the babys heartbeat and it sounds good.." He could only nod and the rest of them sank back into their chairs until Greg came out eyes rimmed with Red and gave Nick the go ahead to go into her room but before he could move a young pretty blonde nurse came around the corner and told us she had been moved into her own private suite.

"Two at a time only please." She had us warned before she took us all up to the ward and Doc Robbins and Brass sat down, Ecklie excused himself that there was something that needed his attention at the lab but told me to give Sara his best. I sat outside with Doc Robbins and Greg as Nick and Brass went into see her.

"Jim told me she was pregnant? Did she tell you?" Dr Robbins aimed the question at me but Greg answered for me.

"Yeah I was in the process of making her call Grissom...she thought he would be upset...but she also wanted to tell him in person." I was confused Grissom once told me he wanted to be a dad at some point.

"Why would he be upset..." He took a deep breath and shook his head from side to side, obviously not wanting to betray Sara's trust but he cavd under my stare.

"Apparently they had a dispute about age difference...he is very sensitive about the fact that she is like 15 years younger than him. He wanted kids...so does Sara, she is so excited but was worried about they way Griss would take it." I was really shocked as was the Doc apparently before I could voice my opinion I was interrupted.

"Miss Willows?" Saras doctor came up to me and the guys and stood in front of us and motioned for me to join him.

"I was wondering if I could ask you some questions?" He had a worried expression and again went to walk away.

"Hello Dr..." Al Robbins stood up and held his hand out in front of the doctor.

"Wilson...I am the on call Attending..." That seemed to be sufficient enough for Al

"I am Dr Robbins and I am Mrs Grissoms friend and physician...what's her status?"  
>The doctor looked at me before I nodded and allowed him to divulge this to the doctor as I knew he wouldn't talk about it and Greg had kept Sara and Grissoms relationship a secret not to mention her pregnancy to anyone either.<p>

"I was asking Miss Willows about their mother..." Oh shit...what the hell am I supposed to say to that.

"Did your mom have any miscarriages or stillborns?" I had never really heard her talk about her mother except for once...she said her father was abusive but never really commented on it. Greg was looking at me and was about to speak before Al hit him with his stick.

"I don't know...not that I knew of...why?" I could tell that expression on his face was one of sympathy, its the automatic reaction our face does before we tell a victims family about a death.

"When she was admitted she started bleeding and although the baby is ok...she did code in the ER so I am worried about a lasting effect that was going to have on her and the baby." I only nodded at him and let him continue.

"Also due to her age she is considered high risk so she will need to be monitored a lot more closely that a younger mother." I knew that,I was told that when I went to the doctor for a check up. It got into the sexual questions and as soon as they found out I was having sex with someone Rachel my doctor whom I had been with since I had been with since Lindsey was little. She explained about high risk pregnancy in women over 35 and added with the accident Sara is very high risk.

"I will want to keep her in for a while just to keep a closer eye on Sara and the baby...is there any other family we could call?" I will be glad with the reassurance of having Gil here when he arrives.

"I have called her husband he is on his way...could be a while though he is in Toronto." The doctor only nodded at me and before he could say anything else Nick and Jim came out of the room, both of them crying.

As they sat down beside us I saw Nick with that same expression he had on his face when Sara got taken by the Miniature Killer...I think it was all of the memories of his own abduction and then he was close to Sara...he had confided in me about a year after she came to Vegas that he really liked her and then Grissom screwed up and so much as admitted his feelings to me when he sent her flowers. I had always wondered if Sara and Nick had ever been together in that way because they were always so fluid in their movements with one another at crime scenes with one another. Now though I think they have a very brother;sister type relationship.

"You should all go home and get some rest...we will take good care of her don't worry..." I trusted him of course but I would feel better if at least one of us was here for Grissom arriving.

"We can take shifts?" It came from Nicks lips in the form of a question and everyone nodded immediately.

"I can take the first shift, you guys go home and get some rest." They all nodded and gave me a hug each before they reluctantly left leaving me standing beside the doctor once more.

"I can bring in a cot for you if you like." I only shook my head and reassured him I would be fine on the chair, he smiled and walked away telling me he would check on Sara in a few hours. I thanked him and walked into Saras room to wait...and pray that she wakes up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you to all of the people who are liking my story and have asked me to continue! Please let me know if you have any ideas to make it better and let me know what you think. **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

She had been asleep for another two hours and I had been halfway into my book when I was broken out of whatever trance I was in by Grissom. He looked desheveled and beaten down when his eyes met mine and all I could do was throw my arms around him a grip really tight. When he was still working here Sara and I had came to loggerheads but over the years the young beautiful girl had grown on me and I knew the Grissom thought it was a good idea. The last time I spoke to him I was telling him of my night out with Sara and I knew he found it strange that we were bonding but he encouraged it and having my old friend here and now made me feel safe and secure.

"How is she?" We had no need for hello or how are you? When Sara was lying in this hospital bed and I knew he was scared as he looked between me and the woman he loves. I didn't share any information on the phone because him worrying isn't going to keep his mindset sound.

"Umm it was touch and go for a while but she looks good so far..." I didn't want to say anything else to him so I decided to just wait until the doctor came in and he could tell him all of the details. We sat down and just exchanged pleasentries when I saw it out of the corner of my eye. Our girl moved her hand.

"Sara..." Grissom jumped out of his seat and mved closer to her face faster that I ever saw him move before. "Sara it's Catherine..." We both stared at her and each took a hand in our own before she fluttered open those eyes and thankfully the first face she saw was his. She was a little bewildered for a second before that toothy grin made an appearence.

"Gil..." She smiled and him and in turn he smiled in return as I let out a sigh of relief I felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. "What are you...how did you get here?" She asked with such strength for someone who had to be cut out of her car not 24 hours ago, I saw him trace her face with his hand and I felt like I was intruding on a private moment. I had never seen them be very coupley together before, I mean they are married and in my own head I know that but here seeing him press his hands to her cheeks and him staring at her longingly I felt like they I was encroaching on a private moment.

"I was so worried about you Sweetheart..." Ok he is too cute how did I not know he had this side to him. She smiled at him as he presses his lips to hers I was an automatic response for me to look away.

"I'm ok...but I do need to tell you something..." I am not too sure what his reaction is gonna be when she tells him about the baby but I excused myself and went to walk away from them both before Sara stopped me. "Catherine I want you here for this please..." Ok awkward, how is this gonna work? All I could do was nod at her and I felt like everything was happening so fast right now, but I know that Sara needs me ther for moral support in case his reactin is not one she likes.

"What do you need to tell me?" He was curious now I saw it in his face he was unsure of what was happening right now and I know that in ten seconds both f their lives is about to change dramatically. She looked at me scared but I just nodded at her in encouragement.

"Um...ok so just rip off the bandaid..." She tried very slowly to push herself up the bed slightly and loked him square in the eye. "I am pregnant..." Ok direct and to the point I like it. I saw her look at Grissom with so much hope and fear on her face.

"Grissom..." He just looked like a cartoon character with his jaw practically on the floor, her nerves only intensified as he sat for another minute in silence all the while I smiled at her at leant into my chair.

"Ok when you are ready and talking we are here ok..." It took him a while before his face broadened int the biggest smile I had ever seen and hers mirrored his and I took that moment to leave them alone together to revel in the prospect of being new parents, with one final glance him hugging her and kissing her with his hand rested on Sara's belly made me so happy for them they deserve this.

I wasn't too sure how Managed to get myself home but I did and all I wanted to do was take a bubble bath and crawl into bed. Luckily tomorrow is my day off and provided I don't get a phone call they don't need me and all I had to do tomorrow was groceries, pick up Lindsey and visit Sara.

I am so happy for her...she is going to be a mom I mean how did this happen and Grissom is going to be a dad? If you would have told me all those years ago when Sara first came to Vegas that her and Griss would be married and have a baby I would have told you that you needed your head examined, but they are so happy and the strangest couple I have ever met. I was broke out of my inner musing by of course the doorbell, as I made my way over to the door silently cursing whoever was on the other side of it I felt like they were not going to get a very good response already so if it's a door-to-door salesman then they probably won't like what I am going to say.

Much to my surprise it is Lou looking slightly worse for wear with a busted up face and immediately I began to curse this day in my head, first Sara get hurt and not my boyfriend is walking around like Rocky.

"What the hell?" He smiled that knee trembling smile at me I became so accustomed to after all of these years and chuckled leaning against the door frame.

"Nice to see you too honey...how was your day? Did it suck as much as mine?" I immediately felt my traitorous lips curl up into a smile at him before moving from the doorway and allowing him in.

"Sara was in an accident..." The flirty stance went out the window as he whipped his head around to me as I closed the front door and set the alarm knowing he wasn't going to leave tonight...I wasn't going to give him the chance.

"What happened? Is she ok? Was it foul play or what? Who's the leading detective..." I held my hands up at him and closed the gap between us and wrapped my arms around him for a much needed hug. This is exactly what the doctor ordered, no matter what the feeling of his arms around me always made me feel better.

"Yeah I think she is out of the woods...Grissom is with her..." He nodded his head at me and the I realised I didn't know anything about the case I didn't even call Brass to ask him and as I took in my clock on the wall I realise maybe one thirty is too late to be bothering anyone. He kept asking me questions about the case that I didn't know the answer to and I love this sweet, caring side to him. He is very fond of Sara and likes that I have a girlfriend to talk to.

"I don't know anything about the accident to be honest Lou all I know is the other driver died and I think he fell asleep or took a heart attack behind the wheel or something because he was pronounced on the scene and his truck mangled Sara's Tahoe like a pretzel I don't know how she is alive right now." Somehow in my exploration we moved to the couch and as I sat with one leg tucked under me he held onto my hands almost as if I was gonna disappear if he let go.

"Sara is made of strong stuff...she will be fine...now how about I run you a bath?" He said again with the flirty eyes.

"Mmm...sounds like a good plan are you going to come with me?" I said leaning ever so closer to him with our lips practically touching.

"Of course I mean I know you don't like to share but you're gonna have to suck it up tonight." I smile and pressed my lips to his immediately loving this protected feeling I get from having him around. I have always been pretty independent but as he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him I felt save and loved and most of all wanted. I never had that with Eddie and I was married to him...hindsight and all that would make life a hell of a lot easier.

As he ran the water in the bathtub after he set me down on the floor I walked into my adjoining bedroom and took off my shoes as the aromas wafted in from the bathroom. It was another five minutes when I heard the water turn off and felt his eyes staring at me as I was sitting on the bed.

He walked over to me all of my worries began to disappear. We walked hand in hand into the bathroom with no need for words between us as I took off my clothes and he took off his we both climbed into my indulgent bathtub with more than enough room for both of us to fit comfortably with each other. As I leant my head back and rested against his chest he pulled me in tighter and wrapped his arms around me while kissing my neck.

"Are you ok?" He whispered lightly into my ear. I feel like everything is falling into place and I feel bad for the way I let things with his this morning but now here in his arms and know what I'm going to do. I just nodded at him and touched his arms before letting put a sigh of relief before turning slightly and taking his busted lip and black eye.

"What exactly happened?" I could help but laugh slightly at his misfortune when I turned around completely and grabbed the washcloth to wipe the dried blood from his face.

"A suspect ran and I chased him, the idiot hit me with the flat end of a shovel...your friend Nick found it funny too. I didn't..." I couldn't help but laugh at him as I cleaned him off I felt love for him which made this next decision so much easier.

"Yes..." He stopped what he was doing and looked confused for a second looking at me as if I had two heads.

"What?" He had no idea what was happening and I knew exactly what I was getting myself into right now but I love him and my love for him is stronger than anything I ever felt for anybody ever and it makes it so much easier right now. I stood out off the bath and wrapped a blue silk robe over me and he followed suit into my bed room throwing a towel over himself.

"I'm saying yes..." He is still mystified for a second before he catches on and his a grin erupts all over his whole face.

"Are you serious?" He said like the Cheshire Cat and all I could do was nod as he ran over and pulled me closer to his body and lifted he up in the air earning a very girl like squeal erupting from my lips before he presses his lips to mine and sets me back on solid ground again. "What made you change your mind?" I smile at him and kiss him once more.

"It's the easiest decision I have ever had to make...like is too damn short and I love you...that's all the reason I need." His grin gets even bigger than it was before before he grapples out of the room like his butt his on fire.

"What are you doing?" I hear the click click noise of the car unlocking and I wait about thirty seconds before he emerges again and practically sprints toward me carrying a beautiful silver box shaped like hexagon.

"I have had this in my pocket for weeks and I wanted you to say yes the first time but your unenthusiastic response made me keep it in the box. So I am giving it to you now..." It was so heavy and covered my whole hand, as I lifted the top of it off I saw a beautiful but quite antique ring. It was while gold princess cut antique diamond ring and he took the box from me and slipped it onto my finger.

"It suits you..." It was the most beautiful ring so have ever seen and it was actually my first engagement ring so I want to show it off to people, I have been married but Eddie was too tight to buy me an engagement ring.

"It's absolutely beautiful...you have good taste..." He shook his head and took my hand in his looking at it before looking back at me.

"Actually it was my grandmothers ring...Lindsey helped with the resize." I cannot believe my daughter kept this from me, god she makes me so mad I wanna slap her so hard.

"Sneaky..."I can't stop staring at it and he notices. So pulled me in for a kiss and once the towel and robe comes off we celebrated all night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PLEASE REVIEW<em>**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


End file.
